militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
BRP Iloilo (PS-32)
|Ship flag= |Ship name= USS PCE-897 |Ship builder=Willamette Iron and Steel Works, Portland, Oregon |Ship laid down=16 December 1942 |Ship launched=3 August 1943 |Ship commissioned=6 January 1945 |Ship fate=transferred to the Philippine Navy, July 1948 }} |module2= |Ship name=RPS Iloilo (E-32) |Ship namesake=Iloilo is one of the provinces in the Visayas, Philippines. |Ship acquired=2 July 1948 |Ship commissioned=2 July 1948 }} |module3= }} |module4= (in U.S. Navy service) }} |module5= (in Philippine Navy service) |Ship displacement=914 Tons (Full Load) |Ship length= |Ship beam= |Ship draft= |Ship propulsion=Main: 2 × GM 12-278A diesel engines Auxiliary: 2 × GM 6-71 diesel engines with 100KW gen and 1 × GM 3-268A diesel engine with 60KW gen |Ship speed=16 Knots (maximum), |Ship range=6,600 nmi at 11 knots |Ship complement=85 |Ship sensors=* Raytheon AN/SPS-64(V)11 Surface Search / Navigation Radar''GlobalSecurity.org PS Miguel Malvar Class |Ship armament=* 1 × Mk.26 3"/50 caliber gun dual purpose gun * 3 × twin Mk.1 Bofors 40 mm gun * 4 × Mk.10 Oerlikon 20 mm guns * 4 × M2 12.7 mm 50 caliber machine guns }} }} BRP Iloilo (PS-32) is a of the Philippine Navy. She was originally built as USS ''PCE-897, a for the United States Navy during World War II. She was decommissioned from the U.S. Navy and transferred to the Philippine Navy in July 1948 and renamed RPS ''Iloilo (E-32) after the Philippine province of the same name. The ship is . Along with other World War II-era ships of the Philippine Navy, Iloilo is considered as one of the oldest active fighting ships in the world today.Manokski's Armed Forces of the Philippines Order of Battle. Philippine Navy. History Commissioned in the US Navy as USS ''PCE-897 in 1945, and was decommissioned after World War II. She was then transferred and commissioned into the Philippine Naval Patrol and was renamed RPS Iloilo (E-32) in July 1948. She was carried on to the Philippine Navy in 1950, and between 1965-1966 she was renamed as RPS Iloilo (PS-32) using a new classification system. Again in June 1980 she was renamed BRP Iloilo (PS-32) using a new localized prefix.Philippine Navy Information Manual 1995 - Adoption of Pilipino Translation of "Bapor ng Republika ng Pilipinas" Between 1990 and 1991 the ''Iloilo underwent major overhaul, weapons and radar systems refit, and upgrade of communications gear.Saunders, Stephen: Jane's Fighting Ships 107th Edition 2004-2005. Jane's Information Group Ltd, 2004. She is currently assigned with the Patrol Force of the Philippine Fleet.Philippine Fleet Official Website. Commissioned ships and crafts. Notable Operations On 7 July 1973, ''Iloilo, as part of Task Force 32 Naval Gunfire Support Group under the command of Cdr. Vicente Escala (PN), provided pre-assault bombardment in support of Landing Force 33 during Operation "Pamukpok" against the insurgent group in Tuburan, Basilan led by Huden Abubakar Aka Juden Salikala.Philippine Marine Corps Official Website. Operation "Pamukpok": Thrusting the Cutting Edge. On December 2009, ''Iloilo and [[BRP Alberto Navarette (PG-394)|BRP Alberto Navarette (PG-394)]] conducted sea surface search and rescue operations for any survivors on the sinking of MB Baleno 9. From 2 April to 17 April 2011, the Iloilo, acting as an escort vessel for [[BRP Dagupan City (LC-551)|BRP Dagupan City (LC-551)]] conducted a joint logistics run (LOG Run) and Southern Cruise for PMA Batch 2014. Technical details There are slight difference between the BRP Pangasinan as compared to some of her sister ships in the Philippine Navy, since her previous configuration was as a patrol craft escort (PCE), while the others are configured as rescue patrol craft escort (PCER) and minesweepers (''Admirable'' class) ships. Armaments Originally the ship was armed with one forward Mk.26 3"/50 caliber dual purpose gun, three aft twin Mk.1 Bofors 40 mm guns, four Mk.10 20 mm Oerlikon guns, 1 Hedgehog depth charge projector, four depth charge projectiles (K-guns) and two depth charge tracks.NavSource Online: Patrol Craft Escort Photo Archive. PCE-897. This configuration applies before its overhaul in the early 1990s. During its overhaul and refit between 1990 to 1991, the Philippine Navy removed her old anti-submarine weapons and systems, and made some changes in the armament set-up. Some sources claim the loss of its three Bofors 40mm cannons during the 1990-1991 overhaul and refit period, but photos http://www.timawa.net/forum/index.php?topic=16002.0 at of 2011 show the Bofors guns still present, although in singles instead of twins. Final armaments fitted to the ship are one Mk.26 3"/50-caliber gun (fore), three single Bofors 40 mm cannons (aft), four Mk.10 Oerlikon 20 mm cannons (2 each on bridge wings), and four M2 Browning 12.7 mm/50 caliber machine guns (2 besides main bridge, 2 aft near the lower Bofors gun tub). This made the ship lighter and ideal for surface patrols, but losing her limited anti-submarine warfare capability. Electronics Also during the refit the ship's RCA CRM-NIA-75 surface search radar and RCA SPN-18 navigation radar was replaced by a Raytheon AN/SPS-64(V)11 surface search and navigation radar system. Later modifications included the installation of long range and satellite communications systems, and GPS system standard to all Philippine Navy ships. Machinery The ship is powered by two GM 12-278A diesel engines, with a combined rating of around driving two propellers. The main engines can propel the 914 tons (full load) ship to a maximum speed of around .''DLSU N-ROTC Office. Naming and Code Designation of PN Vessels. Gallery File:120708-N-KB052-311.jpg|BRP ''Iloilo (PS-32), BRP Pampanga (SARV-003), BRP Miguel Malvar (PS-19), BRP Salvador Abcede (PG-114) and USCGC Waesche (WMSL-751) join USS Vandegrift (FFG-48) for a photo exercise (PHOTOEX) during CARAT 2012-Philippines File:BRP Salvador Abcede (PG 114), BRP Miguel Malvar (PS 19), and BRP IloIlo (PS 32); PCG Pampanga (SARV 003); and USS Vandegrift (FFG 48).jpg|BRP Salvador Abcede (PG-114), BRP Miguel Malvar (PS-19), BRP Iloilo (PS-32), BRP Pampanga (SARV-003), and USS Vandegrift (FFG-48) for a photo exercise (PHOTOEX) during CARAT 2012-Philippines References External links * Philippine Defense Forum * Philippine Navy @ Hazegray.org * DLSU ROTC * Opus224's Unofficial Philippine Defense Page * NavSource Online: Patrol Craft Escort Photo Archive Category:PCE-842-class patrol craft Category:Ships built in Oregon Category:1943 ships Category:PCE-842-class patrol craft of the Philippine Navy Category:Miguel Malvar-class corvettes Category:Active corvettes of the Philippines